


A Name

by nightskystar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskystar/pseuds/nightskystar
Summary: Natsume is no stranger to encounters with evil, but will this be too much for him to handle?
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

In a seemingly empty forest, a teenager walked along a well-trodden path. Leaves crumbled with each step, announcing Natsume's presence to all manner of beings residing in the forest. Small animals scurried into crevices and onto trees. Meanwhile, the yokai hidden in bushes and shadows watched as the human child briskly made his way home. The daily trek to and from school was something they had grown used to. Natsume hugged his bag to one side and hurried to avoid the cooler air of the coming autumn. Remembering how Nishimura had invited everyone to a festival in two days, Natsume breathed out a content sigh. He realized once again how different his life was now. He found himself surrounded by people and yokai who cared about him like no one had done in a long time. The painful memories stung less and less with the passing of time, but more so because he had finally found a real home.

He had his foster parents, Shigeru and Touko Fujiwara, who had chosen to take him in. After a yokai interaction gone wrong, the Fujiwara's were there with an invitation and gentle smiles that to this day still made Natsume's chest tighten with emotion. Their meeting seemed too good to be true at first and it had taken time for Natsume to really embrace their caring gestures. Then there was Nishimura and Kitamoto from the same class, who had readily accepted him regardless of his situation. Later, there was Tanuma and Taki who through their own supernatural experiences came to know of the different world seen through Natsume eyes. There was also Natori, an exorcist, but more importantly someone Natsume could trust.

Countless yokai had made their mark in his life as well. The independently created Dog's Circle always made his life more interesting. The yokai he returned names to were at the center of his adventures these days. Their memories and feelings stayed with him even after parting. 

"Natsumeee!" A far off voice called out. Turning back, Natsume saw as his self-proclaimed bodyguard sprinted towards him, then pounced and landed neatly on his shoulder.

Nyanko-sensei protected Natsume in exchange for the Book of Friends that had belonged to his late grandmother Reiko. Once Natsume passed away, the book would become Nyanko-sensei's. The yokai, true name Madara, stayed with him and his foster parents as a pet calico cat. Together they had overcome many challenges and while unsaid most of the time, Natsume had come to rely a great deal on the yokai. When he wasn't off on one of his drinking trips, of course.

"Natsumeee, I thought we were stopping at Nanatsujiya's today," The lucky cat yokai nagged in Natsume's ear.

"Maybe lay off the snacks Nyanko-sensei. You're awfully round these days," Natsume teased. 

"Hey! I'm not-" Nyanko-sensei spluttered before Natsume laughed and started running towards the Fujiwara residence.

"Oof," Natsume exclaimed as something broke his run and he instead ended up sprawled on the lumpy ground.

Lumpy? 

"Hey! Get off me!" A voice yelled from under him.

"Woah!" Natsume jumped up. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice you."

The small bird-like yokai looked up at Natsume with an unimpressed gaze.

A look of recognition crossed its face and Natsume braced himself for yet another yokai seeking Reiko.

"You're...really strong!" The bird approached Natsume. 

"Uhh," Natsume said, confused at the bird's words.

"Natsume let's go. Stop getting involved in yokai business," Nyanko-sensei declared as he trotted out of the bushes he had tumbled into.

"Wait! Natsume right? Natsume Reiko! I've heard of you. They say you are strong and control many yokai!" The bird animatedly said.

"Um, I'm not really like that. Natsume Reiko was my grandmother," Natsume said.

"But you are strong," the bird insisted. 

"I mean strong enough to defeat yokai like Reiko, even though you kind of don't look it..." The bird gave a long look at Natsume's normal appearance. It didn't match the energy that radiated from him.

"Hey-" Natsume protested lightly after seeing Sensei smirking.

"You will help us right Natsume? There has been word that an ancient evil has appeared in these parts. I've heard they will seek any and all to satisfy their hunger," The bird visibly shuddered with that being said. Madara just narrowed his eyes in response.

An ancient evil? Natsume had met a lot of yokai in his lifetime, but the evil ones he encountered always left him especially drained, mentally and physically. 

Moonlight streamed through a bedroom window illuminating a sleeping Natsume and Nyanko-sensei. After a delicious meal made by Tokou and a warm bath, both had settled in rather quickly to sleep. 

A single droplet fell from above, quietly plopping next to the futon. Another droplet soon followed, this time landing on Natsume's cheek. Natsume's eyes pulled open easily, too used to disturbances in the middle of the night.

Huh. What's this? He thought as he touched the wetness on his face. Tears? No, this is different. No nightmare had plagued his sleep tonight. He felt a shiver wrack itself through his body as he felt a presence somewhere in the inky darkness of his ceiling. 

"Who-!" Was all he was able to say before he felt something clutching the front of his pajamas pulling him up in the air.

"You are powerful human," A gravelly voice said near Natsume's face. Natsume could feel the heavy dark energy so clearly that it left him immobile. These were the times that he cursed his sensitivity to spiritual energies.

"I need more powerrr!" It screeched. That brought Natsume out of his trance and he pulled his hands up to cup his ears. 

A bright blue light shined in that moment. The yokai, once hidden in the dark, was now fully visible for a brief second. It was a dark mass of tangled, almost vibrating strands. In the center was a row of teeth, sharp and dirty. A pair of black eyes stared out menacingly.

"I need more power," It rumbled before dropping Natsume and flitting out of the room of its own volition.

Natsume had landed with a thump on the ground, Nyanko-sensei's large beast form occupying much of the space. Madara appeared visibly tense in the low light. 

"Natsume you've really done it this time," the large yokai spoke quite seriously. It was unusual for his yokai companion to get like this.

"Sensei. What was that?" Natsume breathed out. He leaned back into Nyanko-sensei's soft fur, pulling his knees to his chest. He had never felt something so malevolent before. Nothing so evil, human or yokai, had ever appeared before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came too soon after the unsettling experience from the night before. Nyanko-sensei hadn't said much afterwards and the lack of a long-winded rant concerned Natsume. After a night of tossing and turning with little sleep, Natsume felt just as bad as he probably looked.

He cringed when his appearance in the bathroom mirror confirmed his suspicions. His hair was askew, and eye bags were prominent on his pale skin. He splashed cold water on his face in a futile attempt to look half-way presentable for school.

Touko Fujiwara took one look at her foster son and exclaimed, "Oh Takashi, are you okay? You look really pale."

"Mm! I'm fine Touko-san!" Natsume quickly reassured as he fought to swallow the food he had been chewing previously. One of the last things he wanted to do was make Touko worry.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble staying home from school."

"Yes, I'm really okay. No worries," Natsume replied as he finished eating. He stood quickly and moved to pull his shoes and scarf on.

Just as he was heading out, Touko called his name to hand him his lunch box.

"Right. Thank you," Natsume said with a soft smile.

"Natsumeee," a boy in a school uniform drawled out. Nishimura had noticed Natsume drifting off to sleep behind his book during lecture. It was the end of their last class and the room was deserted now except for the two of them. His friend was still off in dream land it seemed.

Natsume's awareness came back slowly. The first thing he saw was Nishimura's figure leaning sideways in front of his desk looking at him with concern.

"You're not going to faint on me are you?"

"What?" Natsume said blankly.

"I can get Kitamoto to come with and walk you home."

Natsume processed what his friend had suggested and he remembered the yokai from the night before. The row of teeth seemed sharper in his memory.

"No!" Natsume wrenched himself up from his seat with a pinched expression.

"Okay," the other boy simply replied lifting his arms in mock surrender. It wouldn't be the first time he had seen Natsume react like that out of nowhere.

"I'm going now. I'm fine. Sorry," Natsume managed before leaving the classroom in a hurry.

Natsume walked to the familiar path that led home. Nyanko-sensei was still nowhere to be seen.

“Nyanko-sensei!” Natsume called out. Natsume was frustrated at the overwhelming feeling of fear. He had not been able to react to the yokai in his bedroom, helplessly at the creature’s mercy. How could he maintain the life he had now if a single yokai could instill that amount of dread?

He had to figure out a solution as soon as possible. For his own peace and to keep his two worlds separate. First, Natsume had to find Nyanko-sensei.

He came to a stop as goosebumps popped up unbidden on his arms. He looked around, feeling the presence of another being. He could see nothing, but the feeling was unmistakable.

“I’ve found you.”

Natsume felt himself freeze at the voice. He looked around wildly.

“Show yourself!” Natsume shouted in a moment of boldness.

In his peripheral vision, Natsume saw a shadow approaching. Deciding he was definitely in over his head, he started sprinting in a random direction hoping he could somehow outrun the large yokai. Running desperately, he felt branches break and claw at him as he passed. Suddenly there was no more ground and he was suspended before gravity took over sending him flailing down. He tumbled for what seemed to be minutes and finally landed on a cold earthy floor. Around him it was dark, the only light being the one coming from the hole he had fallen through.

It seemed that he had escaped successfully, but now he was trapped in a cave alone. The cave seemed to continue further in only one direction. He thought of the Fujiwaras waiting for him to come home like they always did. Worrying until he walked through the door. Welcoming him back like always. It would do no good to make them worry unnecessarily like this. He had to find a way out. Even in a situation that was increasingly becoming more troublesome, there was no sign of Nyanko-sensei or any other of his other yokai friends.

Natsume reached back towards where he kept the Book of Friends only to grab at air. It must have come off during the commotion. Not only was he alone and defenseless, he had also lost the precious gift from his grandmother. It was truly the worst of outcomes.

Natsume decided that he must find a way out first before he could start processing the loss of the Book of Friends. The cave was dark and so Natsume carefully made his way through the passage.

He had been walking for some time and there was still no exit to be found. Were night to fall and the temperature to drop, his thin jacket would prove ineffective against the cold.

A light could be seen, shining brightly to his dark accustomed eyesight. As he approached, he could see what appeared to be a large stone with markings swirled all over in an intricate design. There was an opening above shining light down into the small area. Cautiously, he scanned the stone, and against his better judgement traced the designs with his finger wondering what they were. They glittered and he couldn’t help but think they were beautiful.

No sooner had he lifted his hand was the room plunged into complete darkness and the already small space seemed to close in further with a suffocating pressure.

“It’s too late. It’s too late,” A voice chanted. “I’m alone now.”

Natsume was snatched into the air. He was held close enough that he felt the yokai’s breath.

“What do you want?” He asked annoyed. He was exhausted at this point.

“I need more power to escape,” the yokai whispered out.

What did that mean?

“They’ve buried me here, and condemned me to this lonely existence,” a much calmer voice and quiet voice was heard. Natsume wasn’t hearing it out loud, however; it had been an inner thought heard through proximity to the yokai.

Natsume scrambled to be let go. He ended up seated on the ground, pushing himself as far back as possible before his back met a wall.

“NAT-SU-MEEE!” Nyanko-sensei’s voice came echoing off the cave’s interior.

“Let’s go Natsume,” he heard sensei’s deep voice before he felt himself being swept up into his mouth. The relief of having Nyanko-sensei there was greater than his dislike of being hauled off in that manner. So for the quiet trip back, he just curled up and let himself find comfort in the swaying of the flight.


End file.
